mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome Home/Chapter 9
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 9 Violet felt excited. Maybe a bit too excited, given that she felt like she was going to throw up. But what was there not to be excited about? Her date with Travis was in three hours! She was at the island's shopping center, stocking up on things that would be good for the date: Makeup, dresses, hair spay, anything that could make it better. None of the girls were suspicious, and they probably wouldn't notice if she slipped away for the night. Everything was excellent. Every time she bumped into Travis he would always give her warm smiles, no one knew about it and her shoulder had healed for the date! It was just perfect. Violet skipped back to the dorms, hid her newly purchased accessories in her suitcase and headed out, just needing some way to express the joy in her heart. She turned a corner, and spotted Liberty, running towards her. "Violet!" Liberty called out. Violet ran up to her. "Whats up, Lib?" Violet asked. "Me, Summer and Rhonda were thinking of having a party to celebrate us all getting into the academy tonight. You in?" "Oh, uh, I can't really do tonight." "Why not, feeling a bit tired?" As convenient of an excuse it was, Violet couldn't risk it. If they were going to have the party in the dorms, they would notice she wasn't there, and then everyone would know, which would mean hurting Summer. "No, I just need to do some study." Violet replied. "Can't you just have a few hours break?" "Not really, no." Liberty gave Violet a long stare, as if she was scanning Violet for her secrets. Violet tried to cover up, looking away so they couldn't make eye contact. "I know whats really going on," Liberty started, "You going on a date with Travis!" "What?" Violet questioned. She was going to defend herself, but it was clear that Liberty knew, and no amount of lying would stop that. "How long did you know?" "I suspected it for a while, although you trying to get out of the party tonight confirmed it." Violet felt light-headed. She was playing around with her hands and her body tensed. Liberty had noticed it ages ago by the sound of it. As if she could read Violet's mind, Liberty said "Don't worry, I haven't told Summer or Rhonda." Violet's body instantly became lighter. "And," Liberty continued, "I promise that I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." "Thank you," Violet said, "I really don't want to hurt Summer." "She will find out one day." "Maybe, but today isn't that day." Liberty smiled. "Enjoy, Violet. I'll cover for you." ---- Liberty was in a battle with herself. On one level, she was incredibly happy for Violet and that she had found someone she really cared about. On the other hand, she was jealous. She was deeply interested in Travis. His golden hair, his beautiful eyes. She hadn't said anything so there was no competition between her and Summer, but now Violet was actually striking gold, making her dream of a future with Travis a hopeless story, no horizon on the last pages. She had wanted Travis at first sight, and even more so when she realized how nice he was. She had a plan as well. What started as study partners became acquaintances. Acquaintances became friends. And friends became something more. But there was one simple truth that Liberty had concluded. Her future with Travis would cost Violet's happiness, and that was something not worth taking away. For her friend, she wouldn't be with Travis. Even though it hurt. ---- The moon was full, a brilliant, gorgeous light in the sky, shining down with happiness, joy and love. Travis waited. Violet was due in ten minutes, but if she was early, he wanted to be there for her. He was very proud of the idea he had come up with for the day, and couldn't wait to see the smile on her face. He took in a deep breath, thing of the pros in his plan. There were cons though. He hadn't had any time to pick out something nice to wear. In fact, he was wearing the school uniform. He wasn't exactly sure on her food preferences either. If she didn't like the pasta he had brought up with him, that might ruin the date as well. There were flaws, yes. But all he could do was hope that the creativity of his idea shone through. When he looked back at the moon, he was stunned at the view. Violet was walking up, with the moon behind her, forming a fantastic background. Her hair was beautiful and straight, not a single hair out of place, forming into a majestic black waterfall. Her dress was stunning, the torso was a pale lavender color, that shaped her into her slender beauty. The bottom of the dress was a beautiful black, its beauty matching up with her hair. Her selves were of elegant design, the woven fabric shining in the moonlight. She wore a ruby necklace, hovering around her like a heart. Her eyes were deep and beautiful, and her pale skin shone with the moon behind her. The sight was nearly godly, defiantly enough to take Travis's breath away. "This is an interesting place to have a date." Violet stated. "For you, only the best. Since you like the night, I thought we could have a picnic by the moonlight. I could have taken you to a restaurant, but I thought this would be more special." "Travis, its so romantic!" Violet said, but her joyful voice sounded like it was singing a beautiful melody, "You did all this for me?" "Of course! Come, sit down, lets have dinner." Travis took Violet's hand and lead her to the picnic blanket. After having their meal, Travis had concluded that Violet didn't mind the meal, not that it was her favorite, though. She also didn't mind that he was wearing his school uniform. After chatting for a bit, Violet was staring up into the moon. Looking at her, Travis could see the reflection in her eyes. Stunning was the only word he could use to describe. Stunning. Travis took Violet's hand with his, as to get her attention, as as she turned, he decided that instead of chatting it was best to just stare into each other's eyes. A strand of hair covered Violet's face, so Travis moved it out of the way so he could look into her pretty face. As he combed the hair back, his hand lingered on her check. Travis made a decision. He leaned forward, and they kissed. Category:Welcome Home Chapters